


COBBING COCKS A FANFIC BY ME

by angryruleguy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, and me for doing both, chloe for testing my ability, cobbing, i blame three people for this, if you have any dignity or self respect you will click off this and never return, if youre worried about what that is then yeah it probably is, im going to give you a warning right now, nami for telling me to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryruleguy/pseuds/angryruleguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>friendship and bonding is important</p>
            </blockquote>





	COBBING COCKS A FANFIC BY ME

It was a presumably sunny day at the famed Hope’s Peak Academy. Hell, maybe it was actually pouring rain, with all the bolted windows no one could be sure of anything outside. A certain gangster was waiting outside a certain Hall Monitor’s room. He had certain plans for today. 

He rapped his knuckles against the door, and heard the movement of someone on the other side. 

“Ah, yes, hello? Oh, hello Aniki! What brings you here today?”

Ishimaru was, as always, wearing his pristine white uniform and was looking at you with that intense stare of his. You needed to word this very carefully, otherwise he might slam the door in your face. And cry, you really can’t have that today. No, this must be perfect. You shuffle awkwardly with a small paper bag in your hand. It’s now or never.

“I WANT TO DO INDECENT THINGS WITH YOUR BODY,” you shout. Fuck, fuck, fuck, no this is not what was supposed to happen. Oh God, you can’t look him in the eye now, he’s gonna cry, or shut the door, or never talk to you again, oh my God, why did you have to yell it? Everyone must have heard it. Suddenly the whole school of mutual killing is sounding kind of nice, maybe someone will kill you and end your suffering. 

The silence is making everything worse. You are about to bolt, when he answers almost as loudly as you, “Y-YOU REALLY WANT TO? I NEVER THOUGHT YOU’D ASK. I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD’VE GONE TO YOU, BROTHER.” You’re not sure how you feel about the brother part tied at the end there, you guess it’s kinda hot. 

You realize you’ve been standing there with your mouth hanging open, still amazed that that actually worked. Ishimaru quirks an eyebrow at you. “A-Are we still doing, uh, this thing?” He’s trailing off at the end of that sentence. His face is red, extremely red, redder than usual. Redder than his armband. Yeah that’s poetic. You’re gonna write that down later. Poetry is romantic, Ishimaru probably loves that shit. 

You snap out of your train of thought and answer with a suave, “Uh, yeah.” Nailed it.

He’s soon grabbing you by the wrist and locking his door. You’re still slightly dazed as this all happens and suddenly his mouth is on yours and you almost drop the bag. It’s not elegant, and it’s certainly not precise. He’s very bad at this, but you’re not much better, if at all. You figure as long as it feels good this’ll work. You remember reading in one of Fukawa’s books that you should somehow slip your tongue in his mouth. That always sounded weird to you, but it always got the girl to moan, so obviously it’ll work. You trust Fukawa’s knowledge, she’s a best selling author, so it’s gotta be accurate. 

When the tongue penetrates his mouth, the reaction is not what you wanted. Ishimaru pulls back and scrunches up his face. “Aniki, what are you even doing?” Did, did he really not know what a french kiss was? Does he even know what sex is? Do you even know what sex is? 

“‘M tryin’ to turn you on, I, uh read it somewhere.” Yes, you have this in the bag.

“Oh!” he brightens with understanding and oh my God, oh my fucking God. He fucking waggles his eyebrows. You cannot believe this. You cannot believe how quickly blood is pooling to your ding dong. No. Fuck this. You are getting a boner from Ishimaru’s eyebrows.

With that final thought you are being pull to the bed where you both majestically flop onto it. Kinda like a manatee. Yeah. But quickly pushing thoughts about aquatic animals, you’ve gotta different animal you gotta look after. You start unbuttoning his uniform and yeah this is gonna be fucking great, as you grind against him. You can feel him hardening and yeah, you’ve got this. He’s moving with you and it’s not really rhythmic, but that doesn’t matter. It feels good. 

You’re soon both undressed, and you realize you’re missing something. The bag is on the floor, and you need it. You break away from Ishimaru for a moment, and he makes a disappointed noise. Awesome. “We gotta add something to this, trust me it’s gonna feel so good.” 

He looks at you expectantly and you pull out a can of creamed corn. “You feelin’ corny yet?” He grins like that was the funniest shit. Haha yeah, you are a genius, Goddamn you are good at this. He nods as you pull the metal tab off. You are going to cream all over him. 

It’s cold when you begin to rub it on his bare chest, you can feel him shudder and quietly moan. This is so dope, you are so excited, you grind against him and you can’t keep quiet as you slide against his corn lubed skin. It’s a fucking symphony of groaning and pleasured curses. His arms are constantly moving on your back, unsure where to stay or grip. You latch your mouth onto his neck and you suck on it. He squirms underneath you and keeps muttering your name. 

“Hey, are you ready for the real meal?” you whisper in his ear as seductively as you can muster. He nods enthusiastically as you grab out of your magic paper bag an entire ear of corn. His eyes widen in confusion. “This is gonna be so great, trust me.” you murmur as you start spreading his legs.

“W-WAIT! YOU HAVE TO HAVE PROPER LUBRICANT FOR THIS DON’T YOU?” he squawks.  
“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ve got just the thing.” you’re smirking and pull out a small container of butter.   
He looks you dead in the eye and says with the most authoritative voice, “Well butter my biscuits, brother.” Your stomach fucking flips at that and you quickly lube him up.   
You line up the corn and look at him, “Ready?” A nod follows. You plant the corn in his butt and fuck him with it. He’s gasping and groaning and yelling every obscenity he can think of. You’re really glad there’s soundproof walls. 

When he climaxes you slowly pull out and look at the corn soaked in ass juice. You’re kinda hungry so you eat it slowly. Ishimaru just looks at you and murmurs quietly, “I hope we can cornicate again sometime.”


End file.
